


Fighting The Night

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has trouble sleeping, so he spends his nights taking out his frustrations in the boxing gym. One night he catches you watching him and find a hot new way to ware himself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting The Night

You quietly crept into the dimly lit gym the way you had every night since you discovered Bucky's late night routine of blowing off steam with the punching bag. He was dressed in just a pair of thin dark blue shorts, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. His heavy breathing and grunts filled the air as his fists rained down on the bag. 

The light above him illuminated his perfectly sculpted body. Every inch of him taut and firm muscle. You gaze over him, lost in your own thoughts and feeling a wave of heat roll down between your legs you accidentally knock over a free weight from the rack. Bucky quickly spins around, his hard expression turning soft when he spots you standing behind the boxing ring. 

"What are you doing here?" His voice echoing across the empty space. You could feel yourself blush as his eyes raked over you, devouring you in your light pink silk nighty. 

"I could sleep. I was going to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk when I saw the light on. I'm sorry if I disturbed your workout." You mumble.

"No it's fine. I couldn't sleep either." His soft smile turning into a sultry smirk, sending a shiver of excitement down your spine. "Come here." 

You swallow hard your feet hesitating at first until you will them to move. You slowly walk over to him, watching as he pulls off the tape from his flesh hand and then pulls off the glove from his metal hand. He slides a hand around your waist gently pulling you closer. You can smell his manly musky scent, you can almost taste it on the tip of your tongue. 

"I've seen the way you look at me." His metal fingers gently stroking your cheek, sending a shudder down your spine. "You're the only one around here that's not afraid of me." 

You tilt your head up, now just inches from his full luscious lips "should I be." You whisper. 

He dips his head down and captures your lips in a hot, deep kiss. His tongue warm against your lips. He cups the back of your head pulling you back, kissing and licking down the nape of your neck and dipping his tongue between your breasts. You had dreamt of this moment so many times you wanted to pinch yourself to make sure this wasn't just another dream. 

"Take off your nightgown. I want to see all of you." He releases you from his grasp and taking a few steps back. 

You can feel the heat pooling between your legs, he had barely touched you and you had already soaked through your panties. Bucky eagerly watched as you slowly slid the thin straps of your nighty down off your shoulders and letting it pool at your feet. You slipped your fingers into your panties, working them down off your hips. 

"You're so beautiful." His gaze is hot and dark and you could feel the electricity surging between you. He slides his hand down along the curves of your waist, grabbing a handful of your ass as he pulls you to him. His other hand reaches up, tweaking your nipple between his metal fingers. The cool metal feeling good against your hot flesh. 

You run your hands along his chest, memorizing every plain of his muscular frame. You lean in kissing where metal meets skin, forcing a low hiss from his lips. "Did that hurt?" You ask pulling back.

"No it's fine. It felt good actually." Bucky smiled, pulling your lips back to his. Kissing and teasing you with his lips and tongue, teeth gently nibbling on your full lips. Your greedy hands worked his shorts off, now nothing stood between you and his rock hard, perfectly uncut cock. 

He walks you both over to the boxing ring. His hands slide down the back of your thighs then lifts you up and sets you down on the edge of the ring. He started to run his flesh and between your thighs but you stop him, grabbing his metal hand "use this one." Your tone a whisper of desperation. 

He obeyed and began circling your entrance with one finger, watching for your reaction. Once he saw how much you were enjoying it he slowly guided his strong finger inside you, pausing to let you adjust to him before working it in and out. He's got you nice and open and adds his middle finger. His fingers begin to pulse inside you "oh my god!" You gasp, flashing Bucky an approving smile as the vibrations coursed through your entire body.

It's not long before he has you fucking his hand and begging for him to move harder. He was loving the effects his new arm was having on you. He curls his fingers upward, hitting your sweet spot and pounding his fingers hard and fast until you're screaming his name and coming all over his hand. 

"God damn that fucking hand of yours is like magic." You purr, watching as he licks your juices off his hand. Your eyes now trailing down to his aching cock and you couldn't wait to see what he could to to you with his big thick, beautiful cock. 

He grips your hips, spinning you around and bending you over the ring. He leans over you, running his tongue up along your spine and up to your ear. "Tell me how bad you want me." His dark tone sent a shudder through your entire body. 

"I need you, Bucky. Please fuck me." You panted. 

Without hesitation he fills you completely in one giant thrust. You grab the ropes trying to steady yourself as he starts to move. You catch a glimpse of your reflection in the mirror across from the ring, looking like a fucking queen as this beautiful man fucks you. 

His hot mouth sucks and bites at your neck while his metal hand reaches between your legs, rubbing fast circles over your clit as he thrust harder into you. His eyes catch yours in the mirror, locking you into his gaze as he whispers his own pleasure into your ear. As the pleasure starts to take you over your eyes close for a moment. "Keep your eyes open, beautiful. I want you to see how sexy you look when you come." 

Your eyes flutter back open, watching as he gropes and pinches at your breast. You reach a hand back, tangling your fingers into his hair. His fingers pulse and vibrate against you and before you know it he has you screaming and coming over and over, until you think you are going to pass out from pure ecstasy. He holds you tight against him as his hips continue to slap against you as he works himself to the brink, coming with a loud animalistic roar. 

You both collapse to the mats on the floor, breathless and dripping in sweat. Bucky pulls you into his strong arms, nuzzling his face in your neck and softly kissing your sweat laced skin. "That was so fucking amazing." You sigh.  
"You're amazing." He groaned. His hands trailing up and down your curves. "Will you stay with me tonight?" He asks, not wanting the night to end just yet.

You softly kiss him "of course I will."


End file.
